Keeper of the Barrier
by Lraine
Summary: Kagome is the Keeper of the Barrier between the human and demon worlds. Hiei and Kagome are sent to fix the barrier but what affect will this have on them?A YU YU Hakusho and Inuyasha Crossover On Hold for a while
1. History of the Mission

Summery: Kagome is the keeper of the barrier. When the barrier starts to weaken the Spirit Detectives are sent to find her. A YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover.

Well, this is my second story. It will center around Kagome and Hiei. Constructive criticism is welcomed, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

A young man sat behind a large oak desk reading a massive yellow file. Written in bold black letters was the name Kagome Higurashi. Chewing on pacifier he frowned reading the contents of the file. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself. "Jorge!" The young man yelled. A tall blue ogre with a single horn protruding from his forehead ran into the room almost tripping on the stacks of papers laying about everywhere.

"Yes, my lord." The ogre declared. "Send Botan to me at once", the boy ordered without looking up from his reading. "At once my lord" Jorge replied leaving his prince to his mumbling.

Botan stood in front of Koenma's desk waiting for him to acknowledge her. He was very engrossed in the file he was reading. "Excuse me Lord Koenma, you sent for me?"

"Ah, Botan, Yes, I need you to go get Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. I have a very important mission that needs their special attention."

"Yes sir, right away." With that she opened a portal and disappeared.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she shot another holy arrow at the lower demons attacking in hordes. To her left Sesshomaru watched with an almost board expression on his face. "You will finish this Miko." Kagome just rolled her eyes, as she concentrated she pulled her power into herself, compacting it into the smallest point in her center, holding out her left hand she pushed the massive power out of her body and into the lower demons.

"Was that adequate enough for you, Demon_." _Kagome quipped with a smile. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the impudent human girl and walked away. Kagome looked out into the Red sky of the Demon world and sighed. Something was coming, she could just feel it. _I wonder if I will ever be normal again_ she thought. _Probable not._

* * *

Botan appeared in front of Tokyo University searching for Yusuke, Spotting him sleeping under a large in the center of campus, why he even bothered with going to college was beyond her, probable Keyko's doing. "Hello Yusuke" chirped Botan. Yusuke cracked open an eye and glanced at the blue haired girl. "Koenma would like to see you, Kurama and Hiei right away." "What for?" Yusuke asked. "I'm busy."

"Sorry Yusuke but Koenma said this was important" and with that Yusuke disappeared into the ground.

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei stood around Koenma's office waiting for their leader to tell them why they had been summed. _"Koenma seems unusually quiet"_ Kurama thought to Hiei. _"HN."_ _"Must be important to call us after so much time has passed." _

"Well," Yusuke hollered, "What so important?"

Koenma looked up at the three spirit detectives, his face very grim. "The Barriers are falling, and there's nothing we can do to stop it I'm afraid."

"What do you mean Koenma?" Kurama asked. "How can the barriers fail?"

The young prince sighed, "To understand what is necessary you need to know the history of the barrier and how they came into being. It is a very long story, so this may take a while."

"Just get on with it." Yusuke exclaimed. _This is serious, what could cause the barriers to fail. I thought they were forever_ He thought to himself.

"Around five hundred years ago a young human miko appeared out of nowhere, with her the mystical Jewel of Four Souls. It seemed that she was the reincarnation of the former village priestess that was killed fifty years before. Some how the jewel was shattered causing any demon who possessed even a single shard to increase their power immeasurably."

"I have heard of this Jewel, but I always thought it was a legend." Kurama stated. "What does any of this have to do with the barrier?" Yusuke demanded. "I'm getting there." Koenma huffed. "Well get there faster!" Sighing he continued.

"This young miko allied her self with a half-demon, a cursed monk, a slayer and a demon fox kit. Together they traveled around feudal Japan collecting the fragments of the jewel. At the same time a human thief who had allowed his body to be consumed by a horde of lesser demons thus creating an evil half demon was also collecting the shards of the jewel. It was said that the Jewel could grant a wish to who ever possessed it. The evil half demon called Nuraku wanted the Jewel to become an all powerful demon. Now a pure wish would cause the Jewel to fade away forever elimination the danger the Jewel posed to the world. A selfish wish would cause the Jewel to be corrupted, giving the carrier unlimited power. After three years each side had about equal amounts of the Jewel, they met for the final battle. It was a long and bloody battle, the Miko's group had accumulated a few allies, but Nuraku seemed to have an endless amount of lesser demons to through at them. After three day and nights four were left standing, Nuraku, the miko, her half demon protector and his full demon brother. The half demon was soon struck down by Nuraku, the Miko who was very found of the half demon drew all of her remaining energy and called Nuraku's half of the Jewel to her cleansing it of the corruption and completing it. Our files become vague at this point, But from what we gather the Miko made a pure and selfless wish. Thus the barriers were created separating the human and demon world."

The Spirit Detectives were all silent each wondering the same thing. "Well what was the wish?" Yusuke demanded.

"I don't know, no one does except the Miko." Koenma smirked "I guess you can ask her when you find her."

"How are we going to find a human who lived five hundred years ago?" Hiei asked.

"It seems that the miko was a time traveler, born here in modern Tokyo twenty years ago. This is a picture of her taken two years ago." The picture showed a young dark hair girl in a red and white priestess outfit. She was smiling a sad smile one that spoke of great loss and eyes of wisdom beyond her years. Her ebony hair hung down to her mid-back, she seemed to stand out from those around her, solitary and alone. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi; she lives at the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo. The only other place we believe her to be is with the Demon King Sesshomaru, we can not confirm either location though."

_Why would a miko be with the demon king_? Hiei thought narrowing his eyes; _some thing is off about this fox. Koenma has given us a lot of information but certainty no answers, I wonder if Yusuke has figured this out? HN, I doubt it._

"Why not?" Yusuke wanted to know, "I thought you could track down anyone."

"I just can't ok. Yusuke you will go to the shrine and find out if she's there. Hiei and Kurama will go to the Demon King and look there, if you find her bring her back here. Do not tell her why."

"If she is with Sesshomaru how are we to convince him to let her come here?" Kurama wondered. "Dog demons are entirely too possessive for him to just let her go because we said so."

"Fine you may tell the Demon King if there is no other way, but try to keep the Miko from finding out. The last thing I need is a hysterical girl on my hands."

* * *

And so it begins....what will the Detectives discover when they find Kagome, and why is she with Sesshomaru? Find out next time!


	2. Yusuke in the City and the Warnings of S...

Yea!! My very first reviews one for FFNet and one of Media Miner. Thank You SO much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2: Yusuke in the City and the warnings of Sesshomaru.

Yusuke sighed as he saw the steps leading to the Sunset Shrine. "Why is it that all these shrines insist upon having so many damn steps!" he yelled to himself. As he began his assent he wondered what he was going to say to these people. What if they don't know what their daughter was doing? Oh he could just see it now, My names Yusuke Uirameshi and I'm looking for you time traveling miko daughter, why you ask because my boss, a nine hundred year old teenager, thinks that she created the barrier that separate this world and the demon one, no I'm not crazy, really. If they did know, how was he going to get her to go with him with out a reason? It's not like she would just follow a strange boy into another dimension because he said so. It was situations like this when he really missed Kurabara, at lest he seemed harmless.

As he reached to top of the steps he looked around the shrine, unlike Genkia's temple which was surrounded by trees, this one was open and welcoming. A large tree in the center of the grounds was emanating vast amounts of spiritual energy. He had never felt this much energy from an inanimate being before. So engrossed with the calming effect the tree was having he failed to notice the approach of another person behind him.

"Hello, may I help you?" As Yusuke turned around he saw a middle age woman behind him. She was about as tall as his shoulders; her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose bun on the top of her head. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "Yusuke, Are you Yusuke Uirameshi?" She asked. Yusuke was confused to say the least. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?" He demanded. The older woman just smiled. "Excuse me, my name is Yakima Higurashi. I was married to your uncle, who you were named after. You look just like he did at your age. How is you mother dear?" As she ushered him into the house the only thought he could muster was_, Koenma's going to kill me._

* * *

Kurama loved coming to the demon world. Here his spirit felt free. Yoko hated the human world with its pollution and traffic, not to mention the people overpopulating such a small area of land. The demon world was the exact opposite, open, clean and free.

Although Kurama had merged with Yoko he still felt like two different beings at times. The human with his mortal expectations of finishing college and getting a good job, getting married and having children, and then there was Yoko. Yoko who loved to play games, steal anything shiny and rut everyone pretty. He was learning to balance to two sides to his personality, but it was taking time and a lot of energy.

"_Get your mind out of the gutter fox, were nearing the Western lands." _Hiei appeared next to Kurama; walking side by side they approached the border. "How do we get Sesshomaru to speak to us, before he kills us?" Kurama asked.Before an answer could come a voice rang out.

"What do you wish with this Sesshomaru?"

Kurama stepped forward first bowing as he began to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru my companion Hiei and I have been sent to speak with the Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the fox, sensing the dangerous ground he had stumbled on Kurama quickly added "Lord Koenma would like to speak to her regarding the barrier." Sesshomaru merely dismissed the fox from his gaze and turned to the smaller fire demon. Hiei stood his ground against the fierce gaze of the Demon King. Satisfied with his own opinions of the pair before him, Sesshomaru turned around and headed back the way he came; Never once looking back to see if they followed.

"_Well that was easier than expected."_ Kurama thought to Hiei as they followed. Receiving only silence from his companion he turned his senses on to the surrounding forest. The further they walked the more calming and peaceful it became. Kurama was almost asleep on his feet when Hiei yelled at him. "Snap out of it Fox." Sesshomaru only smirked.

* * *

Kagome sat near the lake in the middle of the western lands with her feet in the cool clean water. Looking at her surroundings she thought that with the exception of the red sky one might think that they were in feudal Japan, so calm and peaceful. Closing her eyes she began to mediate with calm and relaxing breathes, restoring the energy she lost in the last fight. _Patrolling with Sesshomaru is more exhausting than looking for shards with Inuyasha. _She smiled sadly at that thought.

When she left the past two years ago, she knew she would never see any of her friends again. Sesshomaru had found her two weeks after she had retuned. It was both a surprise and relief. He explained about the barriers and how things worked, who was in charge of were. Finding out that he was the King of the Demon world was not very surprising in its self, he always seemed regal to her; not that she would ever tell him that. After that conversation she promptly informed him that she would be returning to the demon world with him and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Standing up she felt the king himself returning; only he wasn't alone. Frowning she wondered who would not only trespass on the western lands and live to tell about it, but also return with Sesshomaru. Any smart demon would avoid his territory. Sesshomaru entered the clearing surrounding the lake, stopping next to Kagome. The two guests stood across from them, each were waiting for the king to speak.

Kagome took this time to get a good look at the other demons. The first to enter was a tall red headed boy. He looked about the same age as herself, only his spirit was very old, and that of a fox. Briefly he reminded her of Shippo. Pushing away the pain of that thought she looked at the other one. He was about the same height as her, ruby red eyes and duel colored hair, mostly a midnight black with a white starburst on the front. He was wearing a sword on his left hip and she could tell that he could defiantly use it if it came down to it. His spirit was the most confusing. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together trying to read it, it felt as if it was fighting it's self. _Strange_, she thought. Realizing that she had been caught staring she blushed as she quickly averted her eyes, looking to Sesshomaru for answers.

Hiei felt the gaze of the human woman on him; he smirked inwardly as she realized she had been caught. She didn't seem like anything special to him, certainly not capable of creating a barrier as strong as the one that divided the human and demon worlds. _Maybe that's why its failing_ he thought to himself. _There is something about her though._

"They are here to take you to the Spirit World" Sesshomaru stated getting right down to business. "Koenma wishes to speak with you." A little uneasy at that thought Kagome fidgeted a bit. Looking at the strangers she asked why. The Taller of the two bowed to her first. "I am Kurama and this is Hiei. Lord Koenma has requested to speak to you regarding the barrier. That is all we can tell you." Smiling brightly at the very polite demon Kagome once again looked at Sesshomaru. "What do you think?" She asked him.

"Do what you will" was his only reply. Huffing at the larger demon she rolled her eyes. "That's not very helpful" She stated.

Kurama was amazed at her straightforward relationship with the Demon King. _She does not appear to be his mate. I always thought that he hated humans. _

"Fine I'll go. I've always wanted to see the Spirit World anyways." Kagome told the detectives, making it sound like a fieldtrip. "I doubt that this will be a sightseeing trip, Miko." Sesshomaru informed her. Kagome just ignored him. "So how do we get there?"

* * *

Yusuke sat in the kitchen of the Higurashi home trying to process all the information that he had received. Spread out on the table before him were books and books of pictures. The one that caught his eye was of his mother and an older version of himself, _my uncle_ he thought. "Your mother and Yusuke were very close before he died." Yakima told him. "She was very heart broken when he died, we all were. Not long after that she and her father had a bad fight. It was nonsense really. But you know your mother stubborn to the last. I had always hoped that they would reconcile before he died. Is that why you are here, Yusuke?"

The boy in question looked at his long lost aunt. "No, I didn't even know about any of you" He answered truthfully. "I am actually looking for Kagome." "May I ask why?"

He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, should he just tell her the truth. He felt as if he could just tell her anything, but should he. Making up his mind he decided. "When I was fifteen...."

* * *

Well another chapter done.... What will Koenma ask of Kagome? How will she deal with her new cousin and his strange friends... find out next time?


	3. Explinations, Plots and the Return of a ...

Chapter 3 Explanations, Plots and the return of a King!

Kagome stood in front of Koenma's desk with Hiei and Kurama behind her; apparently they were waiting for a third person to arrive. "Alright already, I'm here." Said person yelled at a blue haired girl as they walked into to office. "So what's the big deal did you find her or what?" Kagome couldn't help but compare him to Inuyasha, all gruff and loud, no manners or respect. _I wonder if I'll need some prayer beads for this one to. _The thought made her giggle.

Yusuke heard a giggle behind him, as he turned around to jump on whoever dared to laugh at him he came face to face with his cousin. Not sure how to react to the news just yet or if he should tell Koenma he just stuttered. "Hi, I'm Kagome" She bowed to the pair in front of her. The blue haired girl cast a curious glance at the dumbstruck boy beside her. She smiled at Kagome, "Welcome to the Spirit World, I'm Botan and this is Yusuke." It's nice to meet you both" Kagome answered with a smile. "But why have I been brought here?"

Botan glanced at Koenma who sat behind his desk. The Spirit Prince cleared his throat "You are Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, are you not?" He asked in his most official voice. "No." Kagome answered" "I'm not." Botan gasped as Kurama and Yusuke glanced at each other confused. "But...But that's what our records said, and our records are never wrong!" Koenma wined. Hiei wondered what this strange girl was up to. "Let me rephrase that." Kagome smiled. "When the Jewel was wished on, it vanished in a shower of... Kagome scrunched her nose in contemplation...Well, pink glitter. So now I'm just Kagome Higurashi protector of nothing, I guess. If that is all you wanted I guess I'll go now." She was starting to feel uneasy about all this. What ever they wanted was not going to be good for her health. _I hate it when that arrogant dog is right. This isn't a sightseeing trip._

"Kagome?" Koenma interrupted her thoughts. "What was the wish?" Kagome stiffened, narrowing her eyes she asked him why he wanted to know in her best Sesshomaru impression. Hiei was intrigued by her many sides so far, one moment she was happy and naive like a human, the next she was almost demonic in her personality. _She almost seems possessed like Kurama, only less stable._

"According to our files, which are never wrong, directly after you made your wish, the barrier that separates the human world and demon world, was created. For five hundred years that barrier stood strong with only the occasional rips by some upper level demons. Our files also state that, that wish was the medium that created the barrier." Koenma paused to allow that information to register with the young woman in front of him. "About a year ago the barrier began to weaken, at first it was almost unnoticeable, but as time went on loss of energy is getting higher. We predict that within the next six months that unless something is done the barrier will fall."

"Well," Kagome stated. "That sure seems to be a problem, but I don't see what that has to do with me or the wish. There is no way that the wish created the barrier, so knowing what the wish is, is unimportant." Hiei was impressed, she had just told Koenma to go stick it in the most polite way. Koenma was not happy to say the least.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. Should the barrier fall nothing will be able to keep the demons from over running the Human world. They will kill everyone. There are no slayers in this time and you are the last Miko. Yusuke and his team can only do so much." Koenma preached to her.

Kagome was pissed. Her power flared out around her daring anyone to get near her. "Do not tell me what I understand. I understand perfectly what will happen. I suggest you don't forget who you are speaking to. I have told you what I can; the wish did not create the barrier!" Fire burned in her eyes. Taking deep breaths she calmed down getting her self under control.

"Actually Lady Kagome, you are both right." A new voice added to the mix. King Yama walked into the room. Koenma's eyes popped open wide. Fa...Father! What are you doing here?" was his surprised greeting. Recovering himself he added, "How was your vacation?" Yama chuckled. "It's good to see you to son. I have been keeping track of everything while I've been away. Well talk later." Koenma gulped sliding lower in his chair. King Yama smiled at Kagome. "It is nice to see you again Lady Kagome. It's been over five hundred years for me. How have you been?" The Spirit Detectives just stared at the pair: the King of the Spirit World greeting a human like old friends. _This situation keeps getting stranger. _Though Hiei. _Who is this woman?_

"What were you saying about the barrier Yama?" Kagome was asking the Spirit King. "How can we both be right?" Yama walked over to his son and stared at him until he got the hint. Settling his self in the now vacated seat he answered her question. "Ah yes the barrier. The barrier is a byproduct of Kagome's wish, but knowing the wish won't help fix the barrier." "So what will?" Kagome asked. "Because the wish helped in creating the barrier and the wish was granted by the Jewel of Four Souls, and Kagome was the guardian of the Jewel. Kagome is now the guardian of the barrier."

"What!" Kagome yelped. "Not again" Yama continued. "Had my son continued in his research of the problem he should have come to the same conclusion. To fix the problem Kagome shall have to travel to where the power is being drained and fix it." She couldn't believe her ears. _It's not my fault this time! Why do I have to fix it!_ "I don't want to be the guardian of the Barrier. I want to be normal Damn-it!" Kagome yelled. Yama smiled compassionately. "Lady Kagome no one who has seen or experienced the things that you have could ever be happy with a **_normal_** life" Kagome just sighed. "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning, because the worlds are split you must travel through the demon world the place the wish was granted." "The battlefield." She said. _I was hoping to never return there. _"Yes, from there you should be able to feel from where the power is being drained." Yama sighed. "Unfortunately...Fixing the barrier won't be that simple.

You can not do it alone. Because the jewel was comprised of both the souls of the first Miko and her demon nemesis, so does the barrier require energy from Kagome and a demon counterpart."

Each of the spirit detectives looked at each other and back again to the Spirit King. Hiei did not like where this was heading. Yama was looking straight at him. "NO." was his simple reply. Kagome was confused. "Can't Sesshomaru do it?" She asked. "Unfortunately not, because Sesshomaru is the King of the Demon World the barrier won't accept his energy I'm not really sure why. That's all I know." Yama looked back at Hiei. "Should Hiei accept this mission it will be his last. All debts shall be cleared and the Spirit World would no longer have any jurisdiction over him; for the rest of his life."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again. "Why?" Was all he said.

"Those are the terms of this mission, accept it or not, Demon." Yama thundered. _Freedom Hiei_ Kurama thought to him. _It's what you've wanted._ Hiei's slight nod was the only answer he gave to both statements.

"Agreed, on the condition that you successfully complete the mission, and restore the barrier with Lady Kagome. You shall leave tomorrow morning, if that is agreeable with you Lady Kagome." Nodding she added. "I'll need to speak with Sesshomaru and see my family. I will meet you in the Western lands in the morning."

As Kagome and the Spirit Team filed out of the room Yama smiled. _I hope you know just what your doing Sesshomaru!_

_

* * *

_

_What Sesshomaru what does he have to do with this? What will Kagome and Hiei find in the Demon world? Find out next time..._

__

__

__


	4. The Journey of Two

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I have been working for 50 hours for the last three weeks. Also I got the rest of Full Metal Panic and Started watching Peace Maker and watched the rest of Gundam Wing., just not all in one day. Well anyway here is the next chapter although I had a hard time writing Hiei's reaction to Kagome and I'm still not happy about the way it came out.

**_Thank You for all the Wonderful reviews. They brighten my day everytime I check my email and see them!_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter 4._** **_The Journey of Two_**.

Kagome and Hiei had been traveling together for three days already, and in that time Hiei hadn't said one word beyond 'HN'. It was almost like Inuyasha's 'FH' except Kagome still hadn't learned the secret language behind it. Every thing she said to him was responded to the same way. "Hiei would you like something to eat?" HN. "We should stop for the night Hiei". HN. "Hiei it's raining elephants." HN. It was so infuriating, not only because he really didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her, but because they would be stuck together for who knows how long. They only had six months to find the problem with the barrier and fix it. It was going to be a very long trip.

Spotting a clearing not far up ahead Kagome decided it was time to stop for the night. They had been walking since dawn with only the occasional breaks and she was exhausted. Looking up at Hiei who stood in the tree to her right she said it was time to stop for the night. Not surprisingly enough was the response she got. 'HN'. Rolling her eyes she adopted her most innocent expression. "Is that all you can say?" Hiei narrowed his eyes the woman standing under him. "I mean that's all you've said for the last three days. Are you defective?" She asked giving him a wide eyed look. Hiei just snorted "I am not defective woman. I just have no interest in speaking to you." Turning his back to her he settled in the tree. "Fine be that way." She responded. "I'm going to those hot springs we passed a few minutes ago." Walking a way with her bathing tools in tow she called out over her shoulder, "Don't peek!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the cheeky statement. "Why would I want to do that?" Was his smartass reply. Amused he watched her stomp out of the clearing towards the Hot springs muttering something about stupid anti-social demons. He watched her until she was out of sight before removing his bandana, opening his third eye to keep track of her. He pondered the strange woman he was traveling with, for the last three days he had tried to get into her mind. Every time he did he felt his connection get purified. She never acted like she noticed though and that was the strange part almost like her power was acting on its own to keep him out. He wondered how powerful she really was and if she even knew. She was defiantly different than any other human woman that he had met, not to mention a chatter box.

Kagome scanned the area surrounding the hot springs, not sensing any demons besides her own anti social partner. She quickly striped of her clothing and entered the warm water. _So relaxing. Stupid demon_. Kagome sighed_. Well fine if he wanted to be that way then so could she. _Closing her eyes she decided to rest awhile before beginning her bathing rituals. She instantly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru stood in the edge of his territory. It had been three days since Kagome and Hiei had left on their quest. He wondered if he made the right choice in choosing the fire apparition for this situation. He was extremely unpredictable and Kagome wasn't that stable herself. Her fiery personality was enough to get her into trouble every time she turned around. He hoped that Hiei would be able to keep her safe, while retaining what was left of his sanity. "I hope you know what you are doing Demon King." Yama said as he appeared behind Sesshomaru. "Why Hiei may I ask. Surly there are other demons who would be better suited for this?" "Kagome is very spirited, she needs someone like Hiei who can calm her and keep her out of trouble. He should be able to match her fire." Neither demon spoke for a while each contemplating the situation. After a while Sesshomaru walked away fading into his lands. Yama looked out into the sunset hoping they wouldn't regret the decision.

Kagome woke suddenly. She was surrounded. _Damn-it how did I let my guard down. Sesshomaru will skin me alive for this. Alright don't panic. Remember your training, asses the situation. Well I'm surrounded cut off from my weapons and oh yea naked._Kagome slipped lower into the water, no need to give them a peep show. _Hiei, call for Hiei. _As she prepared to yell for Hiei, he appeared. Ascending on the lower class demons striking them down. Only for each one he killed three more took their place. All too soon their numbers were uncountable. _Help, I need to help, what can I do. _Was her frantic thought. _Purify them, I can so that. I'm a Miko right! I can't control it enough to not hit Hiei. _Kagome remembered something Keade told her about Shippo. The bond they had as mother and son although not related by blood kept him safe from her powers. "Hiei!" she called.

Hiei was surrounded by the lower class demons. They seemed to be gaining in numbers every time he killed one of them. Where are they coming from he wondered? Hiei was suddenly distracted by the woman calling him, he was almost hit. "Hiei can you come here please?" Kagome called to him. "I'm a little busy at the moment woman!" He responded. "Unless you want your ass purified I suggest that you get here, Now!" Hiei slashed through the demon standing in his way, appearing behind a stark naked Kagome. "What?" He asked her keeping an eye on the demons. Kagome stood from her crouching position the water stopping slightly below her waist. Keeping an arm covering here breasts with a slight blush on here cheeks she turned her face to Hiei. "We need to form a connection. It will keep you from being purified." Hiei narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "What type of connection? He asked. As the demons started to advance on the couple in the water. "A quick on" was her only reply. "Are you ready" he asked. "Yes hurry." Kagome focused on pulling her power in and compacting it. Hiei opened his third eye and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders pulling her flush against his front he whispered for he to relax. Quickly he bit the spot between her neck and shoulder and pushed into her mind. At the same time Kagome released her power instantly killing any demon within the area. _'Hiei'_ she called to him. _'I'm here'_ He replied. As she fainted he realized that they were speaking with out words.

* * *

Oh my, what will this mean for the traveling pair? How will Kagome react when she realizes what he has done and how will Hiei cope? Find out next time? 


	5. The Bonds Of Family

Chapter Five: The Bonds of Family.

Thank you for all of the reviews, unfortunately this chapter is kind of filler and while may answer some questions, just not the one everyone wants to know, not yet anyways.

Happy Holidays!!!

* * *

Kagome woke with a splitting headache. She dared not move for the pounding in her head would surely make her brain explode. As she attempted to open her eyes she felt a hand on her neck, applying pressure not enough to hurt her but enough to relieve the pain. Relaxing her body she let the soothing pressure roll over her. As the pain faded into a dull ach she opened her eyes and looked strait at her rescuer. "Uh, Hiei why am I in your lap" looking around she added, "and in a tree at that?"

* * *

A shrieking sound came from Koenma's office followed by a high pitch rant. "What do you mean you lost them, how could you lose them, you can't lose them where is Hiei's spirit signal? I couldn't just disappear. Find it, Fine it now!' The rant then turned in to a nasally whine. "Oh if my father finds out I've lost them, he will never forgive me. I'm going to get so many spankings…

* * *

Yusuke and Souta sat in the Higurashi living room playing _Soul Caliber 2_, while Yakima and Aniko Uirameshi sat around the living room table talking. "How did you handle it letting Kagome travel to another time, sober?" Yakima chuckled softly. "It was very hard. Every time she came home my heart would cry out in joy, thankful that she returned at all. But knowing our family history was a big help. What she was doing in the past was always meant to be done. All I could do was pray that she would return." The boys walked into the kitchen. Yusuke sat at the table across from his mother, and Souta next to his. "Mother, what family history are you talking about?"

"The start of our family line," Yakima answered. "Has been orally passed down to each descendant and their spouses, never to be written down for fear of it changing history." Yusuke furrowed his brow. "How could it change what has already happened, because it was written down? "That's a good question," agreed Souta, "Mom?" "Because it all started with a girl who could travel through time." "Around five hundred years ago a monk married a demon slayer, the last of her kind. On the night of the wedding an old wise woman came to the couple with a warning."

Sango glanced over at Miroku with a slight blush, _Husband_, what a strange concept. She couldn't believe that she was married to the perverted monk. Sighing she wished that Kagome was here to celebrate with them. She would have been so ecstatic for them. They always hoped that she would find away to return to the past. She and Miroku waited for two years after Kagome disappeared from their lives to hold their wedding ceremony. Sango tried to talk Miroku into waiting for a third, but he knew Kagome wouldn't be retuning from the start and only waited this long out of love for his Sango; he wouldn't be persuaded to wait any longer. Sango looked over their little family with a slight smile, Shippo was almost eight years old already, he had yet to hit his growth spurt and still looked the same as he did the day she met him. He was currently sitting in Miroku's lap soundly asleep. The celebration of their wedding would last through most for the night and was now only halfway through. The entire village had turned out for the occasion, most to see the two humans who had defeated Nuraku. Their deed was one that would become legend in their own life time.

As Sango's gaze returned to the crowed before her an elderly woman hobbled to the platform that the small family knelt on. The crowed quieted as the woman bowed to the newlyweds. "I come with a warning for both you and your descendants." She stated. Sango tensed up at her statement. "What is your name kind lady and what is it that you must tell us?" Miroku asked laying a comforting hand over his wife's. Although he felt no ill will from this woman and she had no demonic spirit, his own family history was enough to keep him on his guard. "I have received a vision of your past and future. A descendant on the day of her fifteenth birthday will repeat that which has already happened. But she must not know of this, for it will change the flow of time." The elderly lady bowed to Miroku and Sango once again and turned to leave. As Miroku asked for her name again the elderly lady disappeared into the crowed and no trace of her could be found. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with the same name on the tips of their tongues. Kagome.

The next day as they sat around the fire in their new house each caught up in their own thoughts. Miroku stood suddenly, grabbing his staff and running out of the house. He glanced to his left finding his wife already in her battle stance and together they waited for the approaching demon. "Miroku, is that Sesshomaru?" Sango asked looking in to the clouds. "Yes. I believe it is" He answered relaxing, watching the demon lord approach. As Sesshomaru landed in front of the monk and his wife, Miroku bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" "I have heard of a foretelling given to you at your ceremony regarding your descendants, the Miko Kagome I assume?" "Yes my lord, we have come to the same conclusion." Miroku answered.

"As of now your family is under the protection of mine. As was the agreement made with my brother, Inuyasha. You are not to tell any of your descendants of the history of your family until the day of their Fifteenth year has come and gone and only when all of your children have reached that age, neither is it to be written down." With this statement he turned around lifted of.

"So as it was told to each descendant on the day after their fifteenth birthday it was told to Yusuke and myself. When we each married it was again told to our spouses." Aniko said as the story was finished. "I never really believed in it though. I always thought it was another crazy story that my father told, like the ones he told to the tourist that came to the shrine. When I was married to your father, Yusuke, and you were born I forgot all about it." Yakima sighed. "When Kagome disappeared on her fifteenth birthday I wanted so much for it to be anything but that. Because after so many years of the story being told what happened to the Miko was never clear, only that she disappeared."

"Mom, why haven't you told Kagome about this story? I am sure she would be happy to hear about Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Souta asked. Looking at her son with tears in her eyes she leaned over and hugged him. "You remember when Kagome first came back for the last time. She was so lost, then grandfather died, I felt like she needed time to heal before she was able to talk about the past and everything that happened. I told her that they were happy and had a long and wonderful life together. That was enough for her at the time. When she is ready I will tell her the rest of the story.

"So you mean I'm the descendant of a monk and a demon slayer? Well that answers some questions." Yusuke grinned. Yakima laughed at her nephew. "You inherited Sango's slayer abilities and Kagome, Miroku's holy power. They would have been very proud of you both."

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing or more importantly what she wasn't. "_What do you mean you can't stop it? How can you not stop? Just stop."_ She knew she sounded hysterical but who wouldn't be in this situation. "_How could this happen. Didn't you think about this before you did it? How totally irresponsible. Don't you under stand this is forever, Forever is way to long to be stuck with you!"_

Hiei was growling by this point. "_Watch your mouth; I don't need some stupid human girl to tell me about being irresponsible. Its not like I like being around you anyway. How was I supposed to know your miniscule miko power would react this way? Besides you're the one who told me any bond would work. Normally this kind is temporary. I cant help it if you wont let this one fade."_

"Me!" Kagome Yelled as loud as she could. "_You're the one who just had to know what was in my mind! Don't you think those barriers were there for a good reason, But no, you just had to know didn't you and now I can't get you out of my head!"_

* * *

_Happy Holidays...._


End file.
